


Парадокс несовершенства

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Несовершенства Итачи делают его в глазах Кисаме еще привлекательнее.





	Парадокс несовершенства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irony in Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360512) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 

Ноги Итачи, длинные и гладкие, ритмично трутся о бедра Кисаме, дразняще скользят по чувствительной коже: Итачи медленно покачивается, оседлав Кисаме. Он двигается с текучей отточенностью и изяществом — кажется, они присущи всему, что он делает. «Итачи такой хрупкий», — думает Кисаме, и его сильные руки сжимают узкую талию, большие пальцы ложатся на мягкую кожу чуть выше того места, где выступают тазовые кости Итачи.

Волосы ниспадают на лицо и плечи Итачи, как темный шелк на фарфор, и он выглядит невероятно, абсолютно прекрасным — и Кисаме понимает: Итачи, должно быть, ближе к совершенству, чем кто-либо когда-либо был. Этот драгоценный юноша, это великолепное создание, сжимающее ногами его талию, заключает в себе столь огромную силу, что кажется почти непобедимым, высшим существом, которое никогда не смогут низвергнуть простые смертные.

Нельзя сказать, что он полностью лишен недостатков и изъянов. Но именно эти маленькие черты делают Итачи человеком, настоящим и осязаемым, — не дают ему превратиться в неприкосновенного и недостижимого бога.

«Иронично», — думает Кисаме. Несовершенства Итачи делают его лишь более совершенным.

Все мысли улетучиваются из головы Кисаме, когда Итачи вздрагивает и резко вдыхает; «Попал в нужную точку», — понимает Кисаме. Одним движением своих бедер он подталкивает Итачи вперед, сняв со своего члена, распластав его по своему телу, а затем перекатывается вместе с ним по кровати и смотрит вниз на Итачи, раскрасневшегося и шикарного — сейчас всего лишь человека, а не хладнокровного убийцу.

Кисаме приподнимается на трясущихся руках и вторгается в него снова; голос Итачи и его запах, и, о боги, так горячо, так тесно — это перегружает чувства Кисаме, кружит его голову чистейшей похотью.

Выгнув шею и ухватившись за спинку кровати влажными от пота пальцами, Итачи поводит бедрами навстречу его толчкам. Кисаме закидывает стройную ногу Итачи себе на плечо и снова вбивается в гибкое тело, сотрясая мебель и стуча спинкой кровати о стену. Удовольствие почти ослепляет его.

«Идеально», — думает Кисаме.


End file.
